


Jour 4 - Noeud coulant

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Faire une boucle. Ramener la cordelette de sorte à la faire passer à l’intérieur. Serrer. Réitérer l’opération.





	Jour 4 - Noeud coulant

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Mention de torture et d'incitation au suicide  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017.  
> Bonne lecture!

Faire une boucle. Ramener la cordelette de sorte à la faire passer à l’intérieur. Serrer. Réitérer l’opération.

La jeune fille, dans son uniforme d’écolière, monta sur le tabouret, ayant bien pris soin de disposer un crochet au niveau du plafond de sa cave au préalable, sans faire un bruit. Elle y attacha méticuleusement la corde faite à partir d’un solide nœud, et tira plusieurs fois dessus afin de s’assurer qu’elle ne céderait pas, lorsque l’heure viendrait. Tout avait l’air solide.

Elle redescendit de son perchoir et admira son œuvre, le visage vide de toute émotion, qui pendait funestement là, au milieu de la pièce sombre et silencieuse. De ce simple objet s’échappait une atmosphère rappelant la mort et la désolation. La lycéenne se tint là plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, puis revint s’asseoir au niveau de l’atelier où étaient posés divers instruments de toutes sortes : scalpels, seringues, couteaux, pinces… Tout semblait en ordre. Elle effleura l’un d’eux de l’index, d’un geste presque tendre.

Taro Yamada… Tout cela, elle le faisait pour lui. N’était-ce pas la preuve d’un amour sans faille, qu’elle lui portait ? Qui serait capable d’aller aussi loin pour l’être aimé ? A la simple pensée du garçon, une teinte rouge s’empressa d’entacher ses joues d’ordinaires si pâles. Quels autres choix se présentaient à elle, de toute façon ?

D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, la jeune fille, Ayano Aishi, n’avait jamais été capable de ressentir la moindre chose. Son regard sur le monde semblait pareil à celui d’une personne extérieure, qui ne faisait qu’observer, sans possédait le loisir d’expérimenter la même chose que les autres. La joie, la tristesse, la colère… Elle ne connaissait pas, tout cela. La lycéenne s’était toujours contentée de prendre exemple sur son entourage et de l’imiter, afin de ne pas paraître trop étrange, afin que ses parents ne s’inquiètent pas. Malgré tout, rien de ce qu’elle pouvait accomplir ne lui apportait la moindre saveur. Elle continuait simplement de se forcer de la sorte, allant même jusqu’à acheter mangas et jeux vidéo afin d’en parler avec ses amis.

Mais en réalité, elle était aussi vide qu’une coquille.

La seule personne capable de lui faire ressentir quelque chose, c’était lui, Taro Yamada. Lorsque son regard croisait le sien, une douce chaleur s’emparait d’elle, son cœur commençant à s’emballer, lui conférant un sentiment si plaisant… Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait laisser s’échapper cette unique émotion qu’elle pouvait être capable de ressentir en sa présence. Et pourtant, tout cela se retrouvait menacé, avec l’existence de cette fille, qui désirait emmener Taro loin d’Ayano, Osana Najimi. Mais la lycéenne ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire. Elle agirait avant. Rien ne pourrait lui retirer cette agréable sensation. Que lui resterait-il, si elle s’arrêtait de ressentir quoi que ce soit ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se tourna vers un autre coin de la pièce, où était posé une caisse censée contenir un instrument de musique. Elle s’en approcha, et ouvrit celle-ci, révélant le corps de sa rivale, recroquevillé, pieds et poings liés. Elle semblait encore dormir. Parfait. Ayano s’abaissa, et l’attrapa sous les aisselles afin de la traîner jusqu’à une chaise présente au fond de la cave. Elle l’y posa, puis l’y attacha à l’aide de cordes du même genre que celle qu’elle avait précédemment utilisé pour son nœud.

Il ne lui restait qu’à attendre qu’Osana se réveille. Et lorsque tel serait le cas, le jeu pourrait débuter. La lycéenne n’avait qu’un objectif en tête : briser son esprit, la torturer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et la pousser à ses limites, jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide elle-même d’en finir. Ainsi, elle n’aurait pas de sang sur les mains, et sa rivale se retrouverait hors-jeu. Pourquoi est-ce que Taro aurait besoin d’elle, de toute façon ? Tant qu’Ayano était là, il n’avait besoin de personne d’autre, pas vrai ? Et cela valait pour elle aussi ; elle était prête à tout pour que le garçon lui appartienne, pour qu’il la prenne dans ses bras, susurre son nom… De nouvelles rougeurs s’emparèrent de son visage. Comment avait-elle pu vivre pendant tout ce temps, sans cette émotion, qui lui semblait dorénavant aussi vitale que de respirer ?

Elle connaissait tant de choses à propos de Taro : où il vivait, les matières qu’il appréciait, celles dans lesquelles il avait du mal, le prénom de ses parents, et tant d’autres informations qu’elle gardait précieusement dans un coin de sa tête… Tout cela sans jamais avoir pu réellement lui parler ! Elle en savait sûrement bien plus à son sujet que cette fille-là.

Ayano se dépêcha d’aller se saisir de l’un des couteaux posés sur l’atelier, puis revint en direction de sa victime, dont les yeux commençaient à papillonner. Elle n’allait sans doute pas tarder à retrouver connaissance.

« Mmmh… ? »

Sa tête se releva, son épaule bougea, puis l’autre. Mollement, son regard orangé se posa sur les cordes l’entourant… Puis, elle sembla se réveiller pour de bon.

« Hein ? Qu’est-ce que ?? »

Elle tenta de se débattre, de se défaire de ses liens, en vain, prise d’une soudaine panique. Ses iris se déplacèrent ensuite jusqu’à sa kidnappeuse, qui se tenait là, le visage de nouveau vide de toute émotion. Elle remarqua la corde. Elle remarqua le couteau.

« Ayano ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? C’est pas drôle ! Libère-moi ! »

L’intéressée ne s’embêta pas à répondre. Elle fit quelques pas vers sa captive, et plaça son arme en avant, d’un geste menaçant. Les yeux d’Osana s’écarquillèrent.

« Bien sûr que je vais te libérer. Lorsque tu seras assez détruite pour aller de toi-même là-bas. »

D’un geste de la tête, elle désigna la corde pendante depuis le plafond. La panique de sa rivale sembla monter d’un cran. Elle tenta de nouveau de se débattre en secouant la tête.

« T’es complètement folle ! Je te dis de me libérer ! »

Elle se tut, et cessa de gesticuler, lorsqu’elle sentit la lame froide du couteau se poser contre sa gorge.

Le compte à rebours avait commencé.

Une longue nuit l’attendait.

« Avant toute chose, toi et moi, on va s’amuser. »


End file.
